cover girl
by saoriwook
Summary: que pasa cuando te consideras tan poca cosa para el chico mas popular de la escuela yamato tendra que demostrarle a sora que su amor por ella es sincero sora x yamato


Era una fría mañana en oda iba un joven corría apresuradamente por la calle se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela cuando tropezó con su amigo de la infancia taichí yagami los dos amigos se saludaron amistosamente

-yamato amigo como estas porque traes esa cara parece que no as dormido en días le -dijo taichí mientras lo miraba fijamente

-no es nada tai lo que pasa es que se me izo tarde y no podre llegar a clases no me dejaran entrar

Mientras los dos chicos hablaban vieron venir a su mejor amiga sora takenouchi seguía siento la misma chica que conocieron el en digimundo el único cambio notable que había tenido sora en estos años era que se había dejado crecer el cabello

-hola chicos adivinen el equipo de tenis paso a las finales –dijo sora entusiasmada –felicidades sora tu eres una gran deportista te mereces eso y más –exclamo taichí mirando a sora –y tu matt no piezas felicitarme –dijo sora un poco sorojada –claro sora discúlpame muchas felisidades se que ganaras eres la mejor

Las palabras de yamato provocaron el sonrojo de sora todos sabian que entre sora y matt había un sentimiento mas que la amistad aunque ninguno lo admitiera abiertamente era muy fácil darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los dos

-sora podemos hablar a solas-yamato le había dicho tímidamente –bueno me retiro a clases –dijo un poco confundido taichí-a hora si dime matt que me querías decir –pregunto sora algo sonrojada por las palabras dichas por matt

-sora yo quiero decirte que me gustas estos días me he dado cuenta que pienso mucho en ti durante el día y la noche estas en mis pensamientos y me gustaría que fueras mi novia-dijo sonrojado matt - yamato yo no soy la indicada para ti mírame soy poco femenina no soy como las chicas que acostumbras salir yo no soy tan bonita como lo es mimi o como las porristas que están detrás de ti-exclamo sora con lagrimas en los ojos –basta sora no me gusta cuando hablas así y te menosprecias tu eres linda tanto físicamente como por dentro-dijo matt enfadado

Sora había salido corriendo ante las palabras de matt se sentía tan poca cosa para él sentía que ella no era lo mejor para matt como yamato ishida el cantante de una banda y el chico más popular de la escuela se podía fijar en ella que era tan poca cosa para el el resto de la mañana paso rápidamente matt se encontraba ensallando con su banda una canción que la había conpuesto a sora

-que te parece tai crees que le guste –dijo matt feliz tocando su bajo –no lo se matt la verdad es que es una canción muy bonita pero conociendo a sora no sé si le guste –dijo tai sentándose a lado de su mejor amigo-solo quiero demostrarle a sora lo mucho que la amo con esta canción se que ella también me ama lo puedo mirar en sus ojos –hablo matt con determinación

Mientras matt ensayaba la canción la imagen de sora se le cruzó por la mente quién lo diría el gran yamato ishida enamorado de una chica a la que conoció durante el digimundo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando tai lo llamo

-dime algo matt tu nunca te fijaste en mimi por que –pregunto curioso yagami-mimi es bonita pero es demasiado caprichosa para mi gusto-dijo yamato seguro de sí mismo –hoye estas ablando de mi novio-hablo algo molesto taichí –si son tal para cual –dijo riendo a carcajadas yamato

Caminando por el parque matt se encontró con la fastidiosa hermana de Davis jun. motomiya que no dejaba de perseguirlo

-yamato mi amor como estas –exclamo jun. mientras abrasaba a matt del brazo -jun. déjame entiende no me gustan yo amo a otra chica –dijo matt con enfado mientras se soltaba de agarre –si lo sé de la tonta de takenouchi que tiene ella que no tenga yo –pregunto enojada jun. mientras lo miraba a los ojos –ella es hermosa se preocupa por los demás y yo la amo con todo mi corazón –dijo matt mientras sonreía al recordar a sora

Al otro día a fuera de la escuela yamato esperaba a su amigo taichí impacientemente

-donde estará ese taichí le dije que no se quedara dormido siempre es lo mismo con el – hablo molesto yamato –matt ya estoy aquí –exclamo taichí que venía cansado por correr –trajiste todo lo que te pedí –pregunto yamato mientras le ponía de pie –si –le contesto yagami

Cuando se escucho la campana todos los estudiantes habían estrado a tomar su clase una triste sora se preguntaba donde estaba matt

-qué raro matt no vino a clases –se dijo tristemente cuando vio entrar a matt con su bajo cantando la canción que le escribió

Nose porque eres tan insegura  
Desearía que Pudieras ver lo que yo veo cuando te ves en el espejo  
porque no me crees cuando te digo  
que para mi te vuelves más bonita cada día

Cuando estas mirando las revistas  
y piensas que jamás estarás a esa altura  
Estas equivocada

Porque tú eres mi chica de la portada  
Mi chica de la portada  
Creo que eres una súper estrella, si, lo eres  
Porque no lo sabes?  
Si, eres tan bonita que hasta duele  
Es lo que hay debajo de tu piel  
La belleza dentro de ti  
Eres la única que mueve mi mundo  
Mi chica de la portada  
Oh oh oh oh oh

Tu caminas con botas de lluvia en un perfecto día soleado  
De alguna manera siempre ves el lado negativo  
Cuando todo estas bien  
Usas ropa holgada para ocultar tu figura uh oh oh  
Pero sabes que te amo en la manera que fuiste hecha

Cuando estás viendo las revistas  
Y piensas que no eres lo suficientemente buena  
Estas tan equivocada

Porque tú eres mi chica de la portada  
Mi chica de la portada  
Creo que eres una súper estrella, si lo eres  
Porque no lo sabes?  
Si, eres tan linda que duele  
Es lo que hay debajo de tu piel  
La belleza dentro de ti  
Eres la única que mueve mi mundo  
Mi chica de la portada

Tienes un corazón de oro  
Perfecto y original  
Desearía que dejes de ser tan dura contigo misma  
Y cuando veo esa cara, trato mil maneras  
Haría lo que fuera para hacerte sonreír

Porque tú eres mi chica de la portada  
Mi chica de la portada  
Creo que eres una súper estrella, si lo eres  
Porque no lo sabes?  
Si, eres tan linda que duele  
Es lo que hay debajo de tu piel  
La belleza dentro de ti  
Eres la única que mueve mi mundo  
Mi chica de la portada  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Mi chica de la portada

Sora miraba con lagrimas en los ojos lo que matt estaba asiendo por ella no podía dejar de mirar a matt cuando la canción termino matt se acerco a ella para abrasarla

-matt esto es lo mas hermoso que alguien a echo por mi- dijo sora abrasando a yamato –sora yo en realidad te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien me gustaría que fueras mi novia me arias el hombre más feliz del mundo –dijo matt con lagrimas en los ojos-claro que si quiero matt quiero ser tu novia te amo –exclamo emocionada sora

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a la nueva pareja sora y matt se dieron un tierno beso prometiéndose amor eterno


End file.
